T.A.T.u.
"t. A. T. u." was a Russian music duo composed of Lena Katina and Yulia Volkova. Formed on May 31, 1999 by Ivan Shapovalov, the group signed a deal with independent label Neoformat, then later signed with Universal Music Russia, and finally with Interscope Records in 2001. t. A. T. u. gained mainstream recognition when they released their first single "All the Things She Said", which topped the charts worldwide including their native Russian version "Ya Soshla S Uma" (I've lost my mind), United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Italy, Switzerland and other European countries.TATU – Discography and Lyrics. Eng.tatysite.net. Retrieved on 2011-02-10. The music video caused controversy worldwide, showing the girls kissing each other in school uniforms behind a fence. The group's English-language album 200 km/h in the Wrong Lane is currently the group's best-selling album to date. t. A. T. u. became the first group ever to get the IFPI Europe platinum award for the same album in two different languages. The group represented Russia in the Eurovision Song Contest in Riga, Latvia, with the song "Ne Ver', Ne Boysia", where they placed third. In mid-2005, the group released the single "All About Us", which was another successful hit worldwide. In October 2005, the group released their second English album, "Dangerous and Moving", and their second Russian-language album "Lyudi Invalidy". Then in 2006, the group released their first and only official compilation, "The Best of t. A. T. u.", and announced they had left their record label, Universal Music. The group released their third Russian album "Vesyolye Ulybki" in 2008 and the English counterpart "Waste Management" in December 2009 worldwide digitally. On March 2011, the group announced on their website that t. A. T. u. had split up, as both Yulia and Lena are pursuing solo careers. Throughout their career, the group have sold almost 10 million copies worldwide, making t. A. T. u. the best-selling group in Russian music history.About. Julia Volkova. Retrieved on 2012-02-24. The group also received an MTV Legend award, citing their 10-year history together. As of 2011, Yulia is signed to Gala RecordsJulia Signs with Gala Records. Julia Volkova (2011-08-16). Retrieved on 2012-02-24. and now known by the English pronunciation "Julia Volkova". Label(s) * Interscope * Universal Genre(s) * Pop RIYL * Trevor Horn Band Members * Lena Katina * Yulia Volkova Includes Members of * Neposedi Band Biography A band put together with the gimmick of both of them being teenaged lesbians by a Russian former Child Psychologist. They have been both trained in music, although they didn't write any of the songs on the first album, and are credited with co-writing a couple on the second. In 2003, they came out of the closet as straight women who were merely pretending to be gay for marketing. Discography Albums *''200 по встречной'' / 200 km/H In The Wrong Lane * ''Remixes * Dangerous And Moving / Люди Инвалиды EPs Singles * "All The Things She Said" * "Not Gonna Get Us" * "30 Minutes" * "How Soon Is Now?" * "All About Us" * "Friend or Foe" Remixes * "T.A.T.Y. - The Remixes" Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Mix CDs * Past The Barber and Gymnasium * Dub Club: Matt's 2005 Best Of -- Streets Named For New England Trees * Flashback: The Nostalgic Hits of 2005 (Aila's Dub Club Best of 2005 Mix) * Dub Club: Aren't You Going To Wish Me Happy Birthday? - Matt * Mp3s Posted At Phancy.Com * Dub Club: Born To Kill - Matt Radio Shows Further Reading * Hey, Who Wants To Talk About Gender Stuff?:Essay Category:Artists Category:Russian musical groups Category:Pop rock groups Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Musical groups established in 1999 Category:Eurodance Category:Europop groups Category:Duos Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2011